


HATER

by Takako



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, M/M, Superman - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takako/pseuds/Takako
Summary: 布鲁斯梦到了超人。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	HATER

**Author's Note:**

> ！大量血腥描写注意  
> 存档，lofter账号同名

**！特殊性癖注意**

**！血腥描写注意**

**！布鲁斯还不知道克拉克和超人是同一个人，正如克拉克不知道布鲁斯即是蝙蝠侠。**

**＊捏他电影《蝙蝠侠** **VS** **超人》中布鲁斯的噩梦**

  * **HATER**



他在地下洞窟中，锁链紧勒着手腕，灰尘和土块污染了目镜，身旁的人发出嘈杂的哭泣与呼救。空气像胶体般凝滞，他知道这里有什么不对劲，或许是迷幻剂，又或许只是个梦境。

超人猛的落地，带起一阵烟尘，所有人都咳嗽着，从朦胧的泪水中望着他。随着热视线经过，布鲁斯看到他们扭曲的脸，听到他们由喉管深处发出凄厉的惨叫。血淋淋的半截身体悬于坑顶，肠子从断口滑腻的流出，血水缓慢的渗入泥地中。皮肉的焦味弥漫开来，他们像挂在肉钩上的肉块那样晃荡着仅剩的半截身体，试图挣扎着逃走，随后在近乎麻痹的疼痛中缓慢死去。

“你能救他们吗？”超人站在他的面前，轻蔑的眨了眨眼，“我还以为你是万能的呢。”

布鲁斯的头罩扔在角落，他的下颚被掐住，颧骨和腹部挨了几拳，血混合着唾液呛入鼻腔，他愤恨的瞪着超人，却被抓住头发，额头狠狠撞上地面。几个喽啰剥下他的战服，抓紧了他的四肢，布鲁斯不可置信的看着超人逐渐变红的眼底，随后传来的便是热度和剧烈疼痛。

他的胳膊和大腿从根部整齐的断开，在热视线下烧焦的皮肉很好的遏止了大出血，布鲁斯下意识的抬手，试图捂住在剧痛中抽搐的伤口，却只让残余的小半截胳膊无助的挥舞了几下。

超人的鞋尖抵在断肢边，仔细打量着断口处粘着粉色碎肉的骨头，焦灰和少量的血打湿了他的靴子，但他看起来并不在意。

剧痛让布鲁斯晕厥，电击又让他在痛呼中惊醒，他像个婴儿似的躺在超人怀中，赤裸而疲软的下体被握住，在揉捏下微微抬头。超人不理会他歇斯底里的吼叫，接过身边人递来的导尿管，拨弄微张的马眼。管口粗鲁的突破膀胱括约肌，无法控制的尿液流出，淅淅沥沥的滴落地面，布鲁斯难耐的颤抖着，却只能无助的而羞耻的闭上眼睛。

他想反抗，身体却只会做出相反的行为，这让布鲁斯确定这是在梦境中，但伤口的疼痛却又如此真实。超人用阴茎拍打着他的脸颊，硕大的龟头在唇间磨蹭，布鲁斯顺从的将其深深含入，在疼痛与恐惧中卖力的讨好他的新主人。他的喉管火辣辣的疼着，插入过深的阴茎令他一阵反呕，但这只让超人按住他的头，更用力的向深处顶弄。

他狼狈的躺在地上，冰凉的润滑剂滴落皮肤，让他打了个寒战。后穴被开拓的感觉逐渐明显，但插入其中的并不仅是超人的手指，还有他被切下的手臂。

超人的手指在甬道内拉扯翻搅，随后塞入的是他的断肢，它呈以僵硬的拳头状，在甬道内粗暴的顶进。血和润滑剂顺着大腿流下，布鲁斯在激痛中呻吟颤抖，即使射不出来，但激烈的快感依旧让他在痉挛中达到高潮。

“或许我应当给你拍张照。”超人讥讽的做了个摄影的手势，往布鲁斯的腹部重重的踢了一脚，看着他痛苦的蜷缩起身体，“大家都想看点布鲁西小甜派的大爆料呢。”

后穴的拳头被拔了出来，张成圆洞的小洞流着血，艳红的内壁依稀可见。超人的手指在他的唇上摩挲，逐渐延伸到苍白的脸颊，最后落在那双盈满泪水的蓝眼睛上。手下的力度逐渐加大，他的手指硬生生的撕裂皮肤，刺入布鲁斯的眼窝，在几秒后扯出整颗眼球，连带着眼皮和眼球后成串的神经。布鲁斯已经感觉不到疼痛，他只是呆滞的望着那颗属于自己的眼球，当温暖的血顺着脸颊滑落时，甚至还给他带来了些许的安慰。

薄薄的眼皮被剥下，露出眼周破损的肌肉和脂肪，他看到自己极度收缩的瞳孔和浑浊的虹膜，超人的阴茎磨蹭着他遍布泪痕的脸颊，黏滑的血液成了他的润滑剂，让硕大的龟头滑进眼窝，挤开黏连着的粉红碎肉。当他挺动下身，将阴茎狠狠捅入空洞的眼窝时，布鲁斯似乎听到了黏腻的搅拌声。

痛苦中让布鲁斯喘息着反呕，他猛的坐起，冷汗浸湿了头发，精液顺着内裤的缝隙流出，滴落在床单上。

布鲁斯已经分不清这是现实还是梦境，床单的触感很真实，但疼痛似乎还存留在他的皮肤上，他缓慢的闭上眼，再度睁开，以确定自己的眼球还完好无损的待在眼窝里。身边的男人在床铺的摇动中醒来，他伸手揽住布鲁斯的脖颈，迷迷糊糊的伸了个懒腰。

床单上的精液潮湿的压在他的大腿下，熟悉的味道在房内弥漫，克拉克疑惑的摸摸大腿，立刻就明白过来。

“梦到我了？”克拉克笑眯眯的搂紧怀里的人，埋头于布鲁斯的颈窝。布鲁斯暗暗地叹了口气，在克拉克的脸颊上留下一个吻，他不能告诉他的记者男友“超人在梦里强奸了我”，这太过头了。但他会更加注意超人的一举一动，或许他真的会是个新的威胁。

“我要去洗澡。”布鲁斯随手扯下内裤，抽出一张湿巾，色情的擦拭着阴茎上黏连的精液，“…要一起来吗？”

原本迷蒙的睡意都消散了，克拉克飞快的脱下睡衣，几乎用上他的超级速度。他们浸在水中，靠在浴缸壁边亲吻着，布鲁斯急需一点安慰，这就是他的方式——不那么温柔的拳击发泄和能称得上温柔的耳语呢喃。

“干我。”


End file.
